Fate
by paigee96
Summary: A moment which all Z&V fans think about. Thunderbirds premiere. First encounter. 2004. Zac's POV. One-shot. Re-posted :


**I'm sorry, I had to re-post this because of a awful layout mishap that I didn't even realise about until today, but all sorted now:) I suppose it could be in the honour of their anniversary which is coming up soon...a little Zanessa one-shot. Enjoy and review :) Thankyou.**

* * *

I loved her.

The first moment I laid eyes on her, I was hooked.

I remember, it was a scorching hot day, and even now, looking back and thinking about it, really, really, thinking about it - it was _the moment._ It was like, my whole life had been building up to that exact moment, it all seemed like it was waiting to happen; sixteen years of my life had been longing for this moment.

I wasn't even supposed to be there.

I was supposed to be auditioning for this new TV movie about some screwed up teenage kid, whose parents are divorced. Yet another role I most likely wouldn't get. But Shelly was starting to get annoying, she kept begging me to come with her to this premiere so she wouldn't look like some creepy loner who doesn't have friends on the red carpet. Shelly Buckner, was my co-star/flirty friend, you know, those friends that you would never date but you always flirted with no mater what. Well yeah, that was Shelley.

So yeah, there I was, standing in the middle of the red carpet, sweating like a pig, posing for pictures. Pictures meaning one or two flashes every six seconds. Just because Shelley and I, was now regulars on a TV show, doesn't mean we'd "hit the big time" yet.

I finally stopped my awkward poses to the cameras and raspily whispered to Shelly, we should go inside and grab a drink. We turned around, and it happened. I was looking to the complete opposite of where she was, but, not seeing her, didn't mean that I couldn't hear her.

Harmonic giggles floated in my ears, and time stopped. I couldn't hear photographers screaming at some famous actor for another picture, I couldn't the fans wafting air into people's sweaty faces; and I couldn't hear Shelley asking me if I was ok.

I followed the enchanting noise, turned my head swiftly and found her. She was there. In a turquoise dress, with a flower tucked in her silky brown hair. Giggling like crazy to someone who I didn't even bother to glance at, since I was so entranced by the young girl. Her face, was exquisite, such a beautiful young woman, she couldn't have been older than sixteen. Her innocence most certainly captivated me, but she was also glowing with sexiness. Her dress hugged her curves, minimal make-up (not that it was needed), and her hair straight blowing in the breeze. But one thing made me ache, no it wasn't just that my hands were painfully twitching, it wasn't just they were just begging me to stroke her baby-soft cheek. It wasn't my lips, throbbing to be fused with her rose puffy ones. It wasn't my nose, which was burning to be buried within chestnut hair; it was her eyes, that were making me ache.

I wanted to have just one glimpse, just one glimpse; and I would be complete.

But I couldn't move, I couldn't move and just take the plunge to go up to her and even say a mere "hello." I was too much in a state of drunk love to do that. I was also too much in a state of drunken love to realise that Shelley had disappeared. Most likely pissed I was completely drooling over a girl who wasn't her. But, could you blame me? She was drop-dead gorgeous.

I don't know how long I stood there for, standing by the theatre door, just gazing at her like a fool. It was her smile I think, that was what I focused on, her sparkling teeth perfectly aligned. Her grin was charming, highlighting her sculptured cheekbones. But I needed to see her eyes. Just the one time. I was too far away too see their colour, their shape. I just couldn't seem to move though, she took my breath away.

Then, I remembered this voice, in my head, and I thought. _This, is probably the first and last time your ever going to see this perfect girl, Efron! Get your act together, and introduce yourself!_

So I did. I walked up to her in baby steps, trying to think of a smooth thing to say. After all, I didn't want her to think that I'm just this, weird, dorky, gap-toothed goofball who can't say one thing intelligent in front of beautiful women.

Okay, maybe that's who I was, but I didn't want that to be her first impression! _Ok, be cool, and dear God, please, just this one time make me irresistible! _

My heart was pounding, my hands were shaking, the sparks inside me were shooting off like crazy. I was just a metre away, I was about to say my opening line….

And then some publicist came over, whispered in her dainty ear and whisked her away.

I'd never been so disappointed in my entire life.

Not even when the Lakers lost, not even when I heard that "Goonies 2" wasn't going to happen. Not even when my brother Dylan got a better skateboard than me, on account for good grades. Not even when I lost out to someone else for an amazing part in an awesome movie.

But I smiled.

That's all I could do, because in the midst of someone scuttling up and taking her away; I saw her eyes. It wasn't even for more than two seconds, but I saw them. The most magical, heartbreaking, cosiest, soul-bearing eyes I had ever seen. And they were taken away in a heartbeat.

But I smiled.

Because I knew, I'd see her again. I had to.

After that, I remember my sixteen year old self, glumly going back to his hometown, San Luis Obispo, with thoughts of a brunette beauty on his mind. But I knew I'd see her again, I always knew that. I knew that it was meant to be.

I knew it was fate that I spotted her on the carpet that day, but I certainly didn't expect to see her a year later, even more devastatingly beautiful at an audition that would change our lives. I also didn't expect to be with her, more in love than ever after five years. But hey, I'm not complaining.

I'll never forget the day I fell for her; the day I fell for Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading. :)**


End file.
